


Monochrome

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Government Experimentation, Mild Blood, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Past Brainwashing, Past Violence, Self-Harm, Siblings, Swearing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: After Lucas is detained by Chris Redfield, he's being experimented on, but finds his sister in the next room.





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago, and I uploaded it then I deleted it. Back then I was kind of insecure about my writing and I'm still trying to get over it. I wanted to write this alternate ending because I felt that the DLC for Lucas was bullshit. Chris was constantly told to bring him in, and he kills him. I get that Lucas was getting way too violent and neutralization is usually the last resort, but there could've been a bit more to Lucas if he was simply brought in and experimented on. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

_Lucas Baker was apprehended by Chris Redfield after the E-Series was neutralized by Ethan Winters. He has been detained in an Umbrella Facility for evaluation and testing. Since he was brought in, Lucas hasn’t been cooperative, but is stable for the time being._

———

Lucas grumbled, sitting on the floor of his cell, the white walls and floors reflect off the lights above him, and the large window that shown the doctors stares back. He banged his hands against the glass more times than he could count before soldiers poured into the room once blood had smeared against the surface. He laughed when they grabbed his arms and shoved him on the ground, he would later be strapped to a gurney while doctors wiped at his knuckles.

He did these stunts for weeks, pulling at his thinning hair, scratching his face, yanking at his nails. Soldiers bruised his pale skin with each attempt. They later diagnosed him with self-harm, and called him erratic.

He licked at his dry lips, smiling to himself, the barren room echoed its silence, he wasn’t sure how long he was in the room for. Days, weeks, months, it went on and on and they still examined him, asked him questions, poked him with needles and left him alone with his _erratic_ thoughts.

They couldn’t release him, he knew that much, it was obvious. He killed for Eveline once when she had control of his mind like his parents, he had called her his sister, and when she grew dangerous, he had done what she asked. It wasn’t until Connections appeared and they cured him, it was then that he stayed with his _sister_ that he documented her for years, hiding behind the guise that she was his life.

They asked him many questions about his affiliations, but he gave them vague answers. Saying that Connections weren’t the talkative sort, and that they even promised they’d release him from Eveline if he did what they said. It wasn’t like he was fighting off Eveline’s attempts, nor trying to escape his parents atrocities.

He laughed in their faces that he enjoyed what he did, and those years were a type of freedom he never thought he’d taste.

The doctors and scientists of Umbrella gave him sneers, and disgusted expressions, but they kept him alive inside the bright room where he knew he’d never leave.

It wasn’t until that day when they moved him from the room, he wasn’t sure what they were trying to do. A doctor and several soldiers entered the room like usual and he tried to fight them—like usual. Instead of the twenty questions he was always bombarded with, the doctor was close enough to stick him with a needle.

He furrowed his brows, looking down at the needle before falling over, the soldiers caught him and he was out.

What they were going to do with him was something he was unsure of. He woke up and for a second he thought they left him in the room again, alone with his thoughts until he noticed the adjacent window to his right, and someone familiar sitting inside.

He stumbled toward the glass, she stood in a similar room as his, but unlike his anger, she was calm and perplexed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked, banging his hands against the glass, she flinched before glaring back at him.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Zoe said, cold and unnerving. Her hair was white, like frost, it sparkled against her skin.

“I thought you were dead,” he said, pressing his face against the glass.

“Same,” she replied, sneering, “I can’t believe they left you alive.”

It should’ve hurt that his sister thought so lowly of him, but he lost that pain a long time ago when he tasted death.

“They think I’m valuable,” Lucas said, turning his head toward the larger glass that were in both of their cells, similar to his previous room, there were doctors and scientists on the other side, looking over their computers and notes as they talked amongst each other, a few even looked up at them with placid expressions.

“What took them so long to find you?” he asked, remembering that he had her tied up with Mia, and figured Ethan must’ve saved them.

“Evie…” Zoe muttered, looking off toward the doctors, her arms snaking up to her shoulders, hugging herself before she stepped back, away from him and toward a bed sitting against the wall.

“What about Evie?” he yelled, banging against the glass again, getting the attention of the doctors, but Zoe laid down, her back toward him and she decided to ignore him.

Lucas stopped banging on the glass when the doctors stared at him for too long. His hands hurt and knew that the glass wasn’t about to break anytime soon. He found they gave him a bed unlike the last room, afraid that he might kill himself. Lucas laid down, curling himself into a ball before falling asleep.

When he woke, he rolled off the bed and made his way toward Zoe’s side of the cell. Doctors were in the room and one was sitting beside her bed, they hadn’t turned her over, but they did grab her arm, taking blood. She wasn’t looking at them, and they were muttering to themselves.

He watched until they left, and Zoe didn’t move from the bed.

The doctors entered his cell, but with soldiers. They took blood from him too.

“What’s wrong with Zoe?” he asked before they left.

“She’s fine,” the doctor said, stout figure with short brown hair and black framed glasses, he pocketed the blood and they left the room.

Lucas wrinkled his nose, knowing they weren’t telling him the truth. He watched Zoe for as long as he could, but she didn’t move from the bed. After awhile, he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, he scratched at the puncture mark until it was red.

He recalled the many times when he killed people, when he tortured them, when he had fun. Things weren’t normal, and they weren’t going to go back to normal. Not when they captured him and he sat on the floor of a brightly lit room, his eyes burned, and his heart shriveled.

Lucas scared the doctors again when he banged his head against the wall. It hurt, made him dizzy, made him laugh. When Evie was around, he didn’t have to worry about wounds, they would come back, heal him right up. Something changed and he knew why it had. The doctors examined him, and days went by when the soldiers stayed in his room, and Zoe didn’t acknowledge him.

One day, he was tapping against the glass, “Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. Zoe. Zoeee. Zoeeeee. Zoeeeeeeee.”

She was sitting up on her bed with the blankets wrapped around her thin shoulders. They fed her with a soldier nearby, making sure she wasn’t like her brother. They asked her numerous questions and she answered them right back. They looked more content with the answers, unlike when they got his.

“Stop it,” she said, glaring at him from across the room.

“You won’t talk to me,” he said, slamming his hand against the glass and smiled. “Talk to me, Zoe. What are you telling them? You better not be telling them the truth.”

“And why not?” she asked.

“Because it doesn’t fucking matter to them!”

“And this does?” she asked, throwing the blanket off and getting off the bed, she walked right up to the glass, glaring up at him, “you honestly think I want to be here, Lucas. This is bullshit, I wanted my life back, and you’re playing around like this is nothing but a fucking game.”

“Because it is,” he said, more calmer than he thought he’d be. “They think they’ll get Evie, that what we tell them will matter, but it won’t and they don’t need to know the fucking truth. So keep your fucking mouth shut!”

“Evie’s dead, Lucas, she’s dead. They told me when they found me out in the bayou...I was supposed to die with her, but they cured me.”

“Then what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice lowering.

She breathed deeply, in and out, finding the words before meeting his eyes. “The cure isn’t a definite thing, it stops me from hearing her and listening to her, but there’s a lingering infection inside of me.”

It was the same with the Connections cure, he could hear Evie, but he lost her control. He played around with her, made fun of her, but went along with it anyway.

“You’re nothing but a stupid bitch, Zoe.” He pushed away from the glass and plopped down on the bed.

They weren’t going to let them go, he knew that, even with Zoe cured. They’ll continue their tests, but sooner or later, they’ll have their answers and be done with them.

Days passed, he wasn’t sure since they didn’t have windows of the outside. But there were times when the doctors answered his simple questions. He no longer fought them, and when they were comforted with that, they recorded his answers on tapes.

“Are you going to kill us?” he asked, looking into the eyes of a doctor, not the one with the short hair and glasses, this was a woman with long black hair and green eyes, she was writing something down on a notepad before looking up at him.

“Your cooperation, Lucas, has been amiable—”

“And I don’t give a shit about that,” he said, curling his fingers in his lap, “I’m asking if you’re going to kill me and Zoe once you got your answers from us.”

The woman relaxed her shoulders. “You’re currently detained for any lingering infection. And we’re still researching for a proper cure, one that will prevent another tragedy from happening.”

His family tragedy. One that began with Mia and Evie.

The doctor and the soldiers left his cell. Lucas walked over to the glass where he found Zoe standing on the other side, she looked small, vulnerable.

Lucas tapped his finger against the glass, “We’re going to die in here.”

Zoe turned her head and scowled at him. “Shut up, Lucas.”

“I just asked the doctor and she said they’re looking for a cure.”

“And that’s going to kill us?” she asked. “The only one that’s going to die in here is _you_ , Lucas. You killed all those people...and you could’ve stopped.”

“They tell you?”

She nodded, looking away from him. “All that time...Lucas, and you could’ve escaped.”

“Evie would’ve found me.”

Zoe shook her head. “No. I don’t think she would’ve.”

Another few weeks past and Lucas did his best to answer their questions until lies began sewing themselves through his words. He smiled at their tapes, at their needles, at the soldiers with their happy trigger fingers.

He talked with Zoe, and he watched them inject her with something. He wasn’t sure what it was until he was injected with it too. More days past and he was lighter on his feet, no more punching the glass or swearing at his sister whose hair began to darken.

“I wasn’t really cured?” he asked them.

The doctor with glasses gave him a nod. “Not fully. From the examinations we conducted, you still heard Evie before she was neutralized, and eventually your body would have succumbed to the infection that resided within your cells. Whoever gave you the cure beforehand made sure that you were disposable. Thanks to you and Zoe’s cooperation, we managed to find our own, one that is stronger and long-lasting.”

Lucas nodded, unsure of what the doctor was talking about. “Does that mean you’re not going to kill us?”

The doctor raised his eyes, “From what we’ve noticed since you’ve been detained, Lucas, is that you have a compulsion to harm yourself and anyone around you. We think the behavior is from the infection and since we’ve administered the cure with you and Zoe, your behavior has changed.”

“Can you just answer the fucking question.”

The doctor sighed. “No. We’re not going to kill you. Your detainment is about up, and you and Zoe will be released to your Uncle Joe in the coming days.”

Lucas raised his brows and for a moment his heart sped up at what it meant. He watched the doctor and the soldiers leave the room before sprinting toward the glass.

“We’re going to be leaving soon,” he told Zoe who was sitting on the bed.

“What?” she asked, sliding off the bed and walking over to him.

“He said we’re going to be released.”

She arched a brow. “You’re going to be released? You. You’re a mass murderer, Lucas.”

Lucas shook his head, finding the elation he was feeling hilarious. “The doctor said it was because of the infection, and we’re no longer infected.”

He could keep the charade up until they leave. Zoe eyed him, and he knew she didn’t believe it, but it didn’t matter. He and Zoe were leaving this facility and all the assholes in it.

“I don’t buy it,” she said, “you weren’t under Evie’s control...you killed those people and you didn’t give a shit about them, Lucas.”

“Shut the fuck up, Zoe,” he said, gritting his teeth as he glanced over to the doctors working on their computers. They were used to him and Zoe fighting. “I’m no longer infected, so all that bullshit doesn’t bother me anymore.”

She glared at him. “You’re a crap liar.”

“And you’re a crap sister. Just be happy that we’re no longer going to be trapped in this hellhole.”

Zoe looked down at her hands, and he knew he won when she slumped her shoulders. “You’re my brother, Lucas...you’re the last of our family—”

“Besides Uncle Joe.”

She smiled. “Besides him.”

“Just be happy, that’s all you have to be, Zoe.” He pushed away from the glass and laid down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. All he had to do was wait and hope that nothing messes it up.

They gave him more of the cure and tested his blood, and asked him more questions. He gave them without a care, and when the soldiers were no longer needed. Lucas called for victory until the day when they were released.

“No one will believe you,” a woman in patched armor said, she wore a helmet and held a gun on her hip. “You’ll be documented once you’re released, watched for any prior signs of regression. If you’re going back to the state the E-Series left you in, you’ll be shot and killed, your body will be taken back for an autopsy and used for examination.”

Lucas and Zoe stood beside each other in a long corridor. Lucas swallowed the spit in his throat, he moved his fingers at his sides, waiting for the inevitable.

“Evie...isn’t alive...how are we to regress?” Zoe asked, and it was almost a nudge at Lucas who almost scowled in turn.

“She may not be alive, but the cells do function in living hosts, like yourselves. If the cure did work like the doctors keep on saying it did, you’ll live your lives normally.”

Lucas grinded his teeth as the woman turned around and they followed her down the long corridor. When the doors opened at the end, the cold fresh air hit his skin and he shuddered, a helicopter sat nearby, its blades were moving, pushing more wind against him and Zoe.

They climbed into the helicopter and with one look out the window, Lucas said goodbye to the facility. Zoe sat beside him, and she smiled, and mouthed two simple words.

_Fuck you._

He frowned, realizing he was indeed fucked. The cure worked and his nerves were wringing inside of him, but they would be watching closely, waiting for the opportunity to kill him and he wasn’t sure how long they’d be monitoring them for.

When they dropped them off in Dulvey, Louisiana, Joe Baker was close by, waving at them. Lucas watched the helicopter fly away, he stuck the finger at it as it faded away into the distance.

“Looks like you can’t do shit, Lucas,” Zoe said, “you’re stuck and Evie’s not here to defend you. They find you killing someone, you’ll be killed.”

Lucas frowned down at her. “You’re becoming really fucking annoying, Zoe.”

She grinned, “Better keep your hands to yourself, you piece-of-shit.” She headed over to Joe who was waiting for them.

And as Lucas looked at the sky, he realized they gave him a second chance to either die, or live. He wasn’t sure which one to pick.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also marks me catching up to my fanfic.net counterpart when I used to upload on that site. I did upload some works on here to there as well, but it doesn't matter. I finally caught up. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
